leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Zoey |jname=ノゾミ |tmname=Nozomi |slogan=no |image=Zoey anime.png |size=240px |caption=Zoey |colors=yes |eyes=Dark Red |hair=Vermilion |gender=Female |hometown=Snowpoint City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unnamed parents |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP011 |epname=Mounting a Coordinator Assault! |enva=Emily Williams |java=Risa Hayamizu }} Zoey (Japanese: ノゾミ Nozomi) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is a Pokémon Coordinator from Snowpoint City and 's main rival. She first appeared in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!. History Zoey debuted in Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, where she quickly made friends with after returning the choker Dawn had misplaced. At that point Zoey had already competed in three Contests and won one. She was the first contestant to appeal in the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest, and the presentation of her was enough to take her to the Battle Round. In the following episode, she defeated , Dawn, and Jessilina with her , winning the Jubilife Contest and earning her second Ribbon. Later in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters! it was revealed that Zoey's first Ribbon had been won in a battle against Kenny's Prinplup. She has a Contest Pass for the Sinnoh region. In Buizel Your Way Out Of This! Zoey ran into Dawn and her friends, who were fishing in a lake on the way to Hearthome City. She told them that she had lost her last Contest and was taking a break. After failing to catch a , Zoey said that she would continue fishing at the lake to try to obtain a . In A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, Zoey sprained her ankle and could not make the walk back to her camp site. Fortunately, Dawn and her friends were able to help her up and take her there. Upon arriving, Zoey introduced the group her , which was in the same lake Dawn had caught . She also showed Dawn a video of a Double Performance and shared that the upcoming Hearthome Contest would use the format. When Jessilina appeared and challenged Dawn to a battle, Zoey decided to fight instead. She was able to defeat Jessilina using beautiful and effective combinations. In Dawn's Early Night!, Zoey met Dawn once more and also met Nando for the first time. When Nando revealed his decision to participate in both s and Gym s, Zoey became angry and said he needed to make up his mind. Zoey made it to the finals of the Hearthome Contest but lost. She was upset for not only her loss but also that she was unable to beat someone who was not "fully dedicated" to Contests in her eyes. Zoey was the main reason why Ash and Dawn traded their and . In Arrival of a Rival!, she told Dawn to raise Aipom after learning that Ash only entered the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest because Aipom wanted to take a shot at it. In Throwing the Track Switch, she suggested that Ash and Dawn should trade their Pokémon with one another. She brought up that Aipom was more interested in competing in Contests instead of battling and vice versa for Buizel. After practicing with each other's Pokémon, they eventually agreed and did the trade. Zoey reappeared in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! to compete in the Wallace Cup. It was revealed that she had caught a , and the performance given by the Wing Fish Pokémon took her to the Battle Stage. In Strategy with a Smile!, she lost to in the semifinals of the event. Zoey appeared again in Classroom Training!, where she welcomed Dawn and her friends to her hometown, Snowpoint City. She was showing the town to them when Candice, the Snowpoint Gym Leader, came up and joined them. It was revealed that Candice is a childhood friend of Zoey and that they went to the same school. Because of this, Zoey often calls her "Miss Senior". She also appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!, watching Ash's Gym battle with Candice, and again in A Pyramiding Rage!, where she watched Paul's battle against . She left at the end of the episode with Candice. Zoey's next appearance was in Double-Time Battle Training!, where she was shown winning her fifth and final Ribbon required for the Grand Festival. She, along with Candice, helped Dawn train for the Contest and the two had a Double Battle with Zoey winning. In Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, she and Candice were seen watching Dawn's performance on TV from Snowpoint City. Zoey entered the Sinnoh Grand Festival in Last Call — First Round!, where it was revealed that her and had evolved into and , respectively. Using these two Pokémon, she managed to pass the Performance Stage by making use of Gastrodon and Lumineon's Water-type attacks in the Contest Hall's pool. In the next episode, she won her first battle at the event, advancing to the Top 16. In Coming Full-Festival Circle!, she battled Nando in the semifinals with her and and managed to win the match. In A Grand Fight for Winning!, she found herself up against in the final round. The two had a hard-fought battle, with Zoey's Glameow and against Dawn's Piplup and . It was clear that the battle could go either way, but when the time ran out, Zoey won by one point. Having won the Grand Festival, she was awarded the Ribbon Cup as well as the title of Top Coordinator. After the competition, she told Dawn that she was going back to Snowpoint City, where Candice was waiting for her with a party to celebrate her victory. She invited Dawn to the party, but Dawn refused saying that she wanted to cheer for Ash in the Sinnoh League. Zoey then said goodbye and left. She made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. She and her Glameow were shown taking shelter from the rain inside a log. Character In contrast with many of the rival characters presented in the , Zoey is very friendly with Dawn. She proved numerous times that she cared about Dawn and wanted to help her grow as a . By helping Dawn become more skilled, the two were able to strengthen their friendship. Zoey has been seen motivating Dawn on several occasions. For example, it was revealed in Tag! We're It...! that Zoey had suggested to Ash that he should enter Dawn in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition to give her a confidence boost after not making it into the second round of the Hearthome Contest. Also, in Team Shocker!, she was seen watching the Contest from a Pokémon Center. After seeing Dawn failing to pass the Performance Stage again, she decided to meet up with her and tell her what she was doing wrong. Zoey met up with Dawn at the end of the episode and told her that she had made her appeal too flashy, forgetting that the Pokémon themselves are supposed to be the main attraction. Once again, Zoey went out of her way to help Dawn become more skilled. Zoey is very loyal to her friends but has no problem giving them tough criticism when the time calls for it. However, if she feels one of her friends is being mistreated, she wastes no time sticking up for them. Such examples include her sticking up for when she was being made fun of by Jessilina in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!. Despite having a sprained ankle, she still battled in Dawn's defense. She also defended when Paul was being rude to him in A Pyramiding Rage!. She is a childhood friend of Candice and the two share a strong bond, with Candice having helped Zoey to raise when they were younger and always inspiring Zoey to work hard and do her best. In Double-Time Battle Training!, Zoey thanked Candice for her continued support after winning her fifth Ribbon in the Contest. She initially was against people who wanted to compete in both Pokémon Contests and Gym s, saying they needed to make up their minds. This is seen in her reactions to Ash in Arrival of a Rival! and Nando in Dawn's Early Night!. For that she apologized to Ash for her behavior in Staging a Heroes' Welcome! after realizing that it was good to learn from both types of s. It was revealed in Classroom Training! that the reason for this trait in her character was that while she wanted to be a Top Coordinator, Candice wanted to be a Champion Trainer. They promised each other to follow their goals and as such Zoey looked down on people who did both since she thought they weren't taking them seriously. Zoey's tough demeanor suggests that she is a . This is further seen in her short haircut and her choice in Contest outfits, which are stylized suits rather than dresses. Pokémon This listing is of Zoey's known in the : On hand is Zoey's main Pokémon. It was first seen in Mounting a Coordinator Assault! when it approached with her missing choker around its tail. In the next episode it was used in the , and managed to take out Ash's Aipom, Dawn's Buneary, and Jessie's borrowed , earning Zoey the Ribbon. Zoey used Glameow again in the Wallace Cup's semifinal round against and her . However it lost to Beautifly, knocking Zoey out of the competition. It was a key Pokémon on Zoey's victory in the Sinnoh Grand Festival final against .}} made its debut in the start of the in Mounting a Coordinator Assault! as a . It made its appeal by coming out of its Poké Ball covered in a purple fog. It was silhouetted in the mist making only its shadow visible, thus making it look much more ominous and frightening. Misdreavus was later seen in A Stand-Up Sit-Down! searching for someone to help Zoey alongside . It was also seen defeating a in the Wallace Cup in Pruning a Passel of Pals!. In Coming Full Festival Circle!, it was revealed to have evolved into a since the Wallace Cup. Zoey used it along with her Leafeon against Nando in the semifinals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival where they helped Zoey advance to the final round. Mismagius's known moves are , , , and .}} as a shortly after the events of Buizel Your Way Out of This. After failing to capture , she stayed in the area to find another Pokémon. Shellos then made its first appearance in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!. It was seen at the in Dawn's Early Night. In Last Call, First Round!, it was revealed to have evolved into a , used by Zoey in the appeals round and later the first battle round of the Grand Festival, where it easily helped her pass both stages.}} as a first appeared in Staging a Heroes' Welcome!. Zoey sent it out to perform in the appeal round of the Wallace Cup, and its performance was impressive enough to advance Zoey to the next round. In Last Call, First Round!, it was revealed to have evolved into a Lumineon. Zoey used it along with her Gastrodon in the appeals round and first battle round where its grace and beauty easily helped her pass both stages. Lumineon's known moves are , , and .}} first appeared in Double-Time Battle Training!, where he defeated Dawn's Cyndaquil and in a practice battle as a alongside Zoey's Leafeon. Before the Grand Festival, Zoey evolved Kirlia into a Gallade and used him in the final round alongside Glameow against Dawn's Piplup and , where he narrowly gave Zoey the victory. Gallade's known moves are , , , , and .}} first appeared in Double-Time Battle Training!, where it defeated Dawn's Cyndaquil and in a practice battle alongside Zoey's Kirlia. Leafeon later reappeared in Coming Full Festival Circle! where it was used by Zoey in the semifinals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival alongside her where it went up against Nando's Kricketune and . Although Leafeon was weakened by Kricketune's it was eventually able to strike back thanks to an incredible - combination move that allowed it to grow wings and hit back with . Although it was a hard fought competition, Leafeon and Mismagius were able to secure Zoey her place in the final. Leafeon's known moves are , , , and .}} Temporary when she was younger in the Snowpoint Trainers' School, as seen in a flashback in Classroom Training!. It is unknown if it actually belonged to her or if it was one of the many Pokémon used by youngsters in the Trainers' School.}} Contests ]] ]] Sinnoh Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Zoey has obtained in the Sinnoh region: * Unknown Ribbon (prior to ''Mounting a Coordinator Assault!) * Ribbon (Arrival of a Rival!) * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Playing the Leveling Field!) * Unknown Ribbon (prior to Classroom Training!) * Ribbon (Double-Time Battle Training!) Grand Festival ranking Zoey has competed in the following Grand Festivals: * Sinnoh Grand Festival - Winner (A Grand Fight for Winning!) Other achievements Zoey has competed in the following Pokémon Contests: * Contest - Runner-up (Dawn's Early Night!) * Wallace Cup - Top 4 (Strategy with a Smile!) Outfits File:ZoeyJubilife.png|Zoey's outfit in the Jubilife Contest File:ZoeyHearthome.png|Zoey's outfit in the Hearthome and Brussel Contests File:ZoeyWallaceCup.png|Zoey's outfit in the Wallace Cup File:Zoey Grand Festival.png|Zoey's outfit in the Grand Festival Voice actors |bordercolor= |de=Gabrielle Pietermann |ja=早水リサ Risa Hayamizu |en=Emily Williams |fi=Henna Haverinen (DP011-DP049) Unknown voice actress (DP055-DP093) Hanna Kaila (DP126-DP128, DP174-DP176) Ella Pyhältö (DP155, DP177) |nl=Hetty Heyting |fr_eu=Claire Tefnin |it=Cinzia Massironi (DP011-DP049) Loretta Di Pisa (DP055-present) |he=מורן נהור Moran Nahor |pl=Katarzyna Pysiak-Owczarz (DP011-DP049, DP126-present) Monika Wierzbicka (DP055-DP093) |pt_br=Luciana Baroli (DP011-DP093) Samira Fernandes (DP126-present) |pt_eu=Sandra de Castro (DP011-DP049) Isabel Queirós (DP055-present) |es_la=María Fernanda Morales (DP011-DP049, DP174-DP177) Marisol Romero (DP055-DP093) Carla Castañeda (DP126-DP128) Angélica Villa (DP155) |es_eu=María del Mar Jorcano}} Artwork Trivia * Counting only regular characters, Zoey is the first female rival in the . * Zoey's Japanese name is Nozomi while Dawn's is Hikari. The and the are two "bullet train" lines in Japan. The Nozomi is faster than the Hikari, possibly symbolizing that Zoey is farther along in her coordinating skills than Dawn. * Zoey is the first major rival to win her region's major tournament. * Zoey shares her Spanish name with Zossie. Both are called Zoe. Names Related articles * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Coordinators Category:Top Coordinators de:Zoey es:Zoey/Zoe fr:Zoé (dessin animé) it:Zoey ja:ノゾミ zh:小望